Dans les yeux du Sombral
by Noa chan
Summary: bah en fait la fic est tellemnt courte que le resumer ce serais l'histoire ! faite attention y a des trucs qui sont dans le volume 5 !


Autrice : Noa Maxwell  
  
Genre ; .. Heu . death fic .. Heu .. Slash . heu .. Drama .. Tragedy .. Bah .. C'est pas très gais quoi !  
  
Couple : hihihi ^^ Remus et Sirius . l'étoile et la lune !  
  
Disclamé : et bien voilà ! tout appartient à Jo K Rowling ! les arbres , le châteaux , le plus misérable insecte étant dans cette fic lui appartient ! même les personnages (ho noooooooooooon !)  
  
Petite note : j'ai jamais écris une fic aussi courte et je m'excuse de la rapidité avec laquelle elle se finit ! une page et demi c sur que c'est pas très long ! c'est d'ailleurs tout petit petit ! mais c'était l'inspiration du jour ^^ mais je l'aime bien ! et puis j'aime bien faire mourir les gens dans mes fics ^^ Voilà . heu . mais vous savez c'est pas ma faute :! C'est à cause de Sirius tout ça ! fallait pas qu'il meurt dans le tome 5!  
  
PUB : si vous aimez le couple Harry / Drago ! si le fait que l'on vous tienne la main ne vous laisse pas indifférent , si vous voulez lire une fic lisez ma fic AB IMO PECTORE ! (du fond du c?ur ) ! il n'y a que le prologue mais je fais de la pub quand même !lol  
  
Dans les yeux du Sombral  
  
Des bruits de pas , course effrénée , dans les couloirs froids , mal éclairés ; les portes défiles devant ses yeux , les mots , les paroles prononcées ; aucun moyen d'y réchapper ; les couloirs se croisent ,les escaliers s'emmêlent , ses pas l'emmènes ou son c?ur veux aller , s'échapper de ses cris , de ses pleurs , s'échapper de cette réalité . En ce dédale sans fin , il courait à en souffrir , courait à en mourir .  
  
Le jeune homme s'arrêta , essoufflé , ses long cheveux aux reflets châtains collants de sueur à son front . ses beaux yeux clairs remplis de terreur , de haine et de tristesse ; cherchaient sans les trouver ; les réponses à ses questions sans fin , à ses doutes les plus profonds , à ses peurs les plus intimes .  
  
Il repris sa course , cherchant sans cesse une sortie , un échappatoire , une porte ou encore une simple fenêtre . mais l'obscurité l'envahissait , les couleurs se fanait , ne laissant à son esprit torturé , la seul vision qui le hantais depuis bientôt une heure , une heure de course , une heure de fuite , ne menant à rien , se perdant dans ce labyrinthe sans fin .  
  
Puis dans l'obscurité , un porte immense ; unique . une main , une poigné , les deux étroitement lié ; la course effréné , reprend de plus belle , mais cette fois sous le bleu du ciel . Une silhouette se dessine , une ombre fuyant le château , courant vers la nuit , vers les arbres sombres , vers la mort .  
  
Fuir , il ne pensais qu'à ça ; mais comment . comment pourrais t'il oublier , ses deux bouches assemblé , liées , fusionnées ? comment pouvais t'il laver son esprit , tout effacer , faire comme si rien ne s'était passer ? il s'enfonça dans l'ombre , dans cette foret interdite qu'il connaissait pourtant si bien . ses pieds foulaient à peine le sol , son c?ur s'envolait ; ses pensée s'échappaient . une flèche , unique , comme celle de cupidon , ne portant pas le même poison , lui atterrit en plein c?ur .  
  
il n'avait plus peur . juste mal . il ne voulais plus ouvrir les yeux . mais une voie l'y forçat . une voie qu'il connaissait et qu'il aimait plus que tout .  
  
-« ouvre les yeux Remus ! je t'en supplie ! ouvre les yeux ! »  
  
l'adolescent ouvris les yeux ; souri ;d'un sourire pale comme la lune , a son vis a vis . le noir revint . les couleurs disparurent . le froid s'envahit , la douleur le quitta il ne voyait plus que ces yeux ambrées , la chaleur de ses main dans les siennes . il n'entendais plus rien . pourtant l'autre parlais .lui expliquais , le suppliait . il ne voulais pas savoir . pas savoir pourquoi il avait embrasser ce Serpentar , il ne voulais pas savoir pourquoi les larmes coulais de ses yeux . il voulais juste dormir , se reposer définitivement , il ferma les yeux , l'autre se tue .  
  
le jeune homme , allonger contre le tronc d'un arbre , rouvris les yeux , il ne pu murmurer que deux mots avant de les refermé . deux mots qui détruisait leur histoire , pour toujours. deux mots qui réduisait tout a néant , qui ne laissait place qu'au souvenir . deux mots qui arracha un cri de douleur a son vis a vis .  
  
-« Adieu Sirius»  
  
l'ombre sur ces yeux revins. Il les referma  
  
deux corps , au milieu d'un foret noire . deux homme , des ombres , la nuit .  
  
les larmes coulaient le long des joues de Sirius . il enlaçait le corps froid de celui qu'il avait toujours aimé . de celui qu'il tuait . son c?ur ne battrais plus par sa faute . si tout cela ne s'était jamais passé. s'il avait réussi a résister à l'imperium . s'il avait pu .. Mais non ; il avait fallu qu'il l'embrasse , qu'il embrasse ce perfide serpentar qu'était rogue . puis il avait vue Remus , qui était parti en courant . il n'avait pas compris à ce moment . il aurais encore pu le sauver . il s'était arraché à l'emprise de Rogue ; le rouant de coup , puis était remonter dans son dortoir , à la recherche de son ami . il ne l'avais pas trouver . il aurais du s'inquiéter . puis par la fenêtre il avait vu une forme entré dan s la foret . et la il avait compris ; compris que tout risquait d'être fini .  
  
a ses pensées les larmes redoublèrent sur ces joue . il s'effondra sur le corps de Remus ; son sang encore chaud collant a ses mains ; glissant le long de son torse ; tachant ses vêtements . un bruit d 'ailes , un choc sur le sol . des bruit de sabots . un souffle chaud sur son coup . le jeune homme en larme se retourna et ce qu'il vit le pétrifia . une bête se tenait près de lui ; une bête qu'il n'avais jamais vu avant , elle ressemblait à un cheval mais avait aussi quelque chose de reptilien , son pelage noir collait a son squelette dont on voyais chaque os se dessiner . et dans les yeux blanc, luisant du sombral dans son regard fixe et vide ; le reflet de Remus dansait avec les reflet de lune .  
  
Fin  
  
voilà finiiiiiiiiiii ! lol ! bon pour ceux qui aurais pas compris je résume (et le résumer fit beaucoup plus de page que l'histoire ^^ mdr) en fait sous le sort de l'imperium que Rogue lui avait jeté , Sirius l'a embrasser et Remus a tout vu ! (notons que Sirius aime Remus mais que celui ci (Remus) ne le sais pas , et vice versa ! ) alors Remus qui ne savait pas que c'était un imperium a cru que Sirius aimais Rogue (berk ^^) et en fait il s'est a moitié suicidé (en entrant dans la foret !) et en fait il est mort dans les bras de Sirius ! et c'est parce que Sirius a vu son cadavre qu'il a pu voir le Sombral ! voilà ! lol mais c'était pas trop compliquer ^^ bisous a tous et a bientôt ^^ Ps : g honte de publier un truc si court ^^ 


End file.
